The Final Words
by TheDaydreamerJM
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. Rated T for violence and character death. Please give it a chance, it's actually really sweet!


**I know, I know! I'm a terrible person for posting a new one instead of updating my other ones but please don't abandon me! Ok so here's my excuse. I read the book "Virals" by Kathy Reichs and I knew that I just HAD to write a fanfic for it so here it is! If you haven't read the book than I suggest that you do because it's AMAZING! Oh, and I'm also practicing writing one-shots so constructive criticism would really be appreciated! This goes out to the absolute BEST cousin that anyone could ask for! I'm not kidding; I love this girl to bits! Thanks for reading my draft in advance! Anyways, on with the story! **

_**Tory's POV: **_

_I ran, sweat glistening on my forehead. The other Virals ran alongside me. A shocking golden glow streamed from our eyes, allowing us to see the path before us clearly even through the dense fog and moonless night. I could hear our pursuers' footsteps, as well as a frightened mouse scurrying into its home half a mile away from us. My enhanced senses allowed me to hear what would've a near silent click behind me. _

_It resounded loudly in my ear; the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked. __**GREAT, MORE GUNS**__! Hi's thought echoed in my head, forcing me to kick it into overdrive like the others. We blasted through the foliage, barely acknowledging anything other than the fact that we had to get out of there. Suddenly, a gunshot broke through our surroundings, sending the wildlife into mass chaos. We all veered left to avoid it, Shelton barely escaping it as we changed our course._

_The next shot came but this time I was prepared and anticipated the flying bullet, dodging out of the way with ease. What I had not been prepared for was that the gunmen knew to which direction I would veer to and fired a third shot that grazed me deeply in my right thigh. _

_Pain exploded and shot up my body. I heard myself gasp and struggled to remain upright and running. Failing miserably, I stumbled over an unseen tree root and hit the ground hard. I couldn't rise. The pain was unbearable, over-riding my senses and causing my mind and vision to drift in and out of focus. I could feel myself losing hold of reality, as a familiar voice called my name…_

**Ben's POV:**

**It was dark, and the pack and I were running away at top speed from the mysterious people that were chasing us. Who they were, nobody knew. All we were sure of was that they had guns and they weren't afraid to use them. I could feel the presence of my friends running alongside me, their energies surged through me. **

**Shelton's focus. Hi's fear. Tory's determination. We all knew what was at stake if we got caught, and we knew that it wasn't an option. My skilled eyes scoured the path ahead, making it extremely easy to be able to plan my next move. Looking straight ahead, I spotted the familiar shape of **_**Seewee**_** materializing out of the fog.**

**My heart sped up at the sight and I sent out a silent message to the other Virals. They poured on the steam too, but for a different reason. The bad guys had begun firing shots at us. Luckily, we were almost at the shore. Unluckily, the predators were hot on our trail. **

_HOW THE HELL ARE THEY KEEPING UP WITH US?_** I thought to myself. **

**We were freaks of nature, abnormally strong as well as fast. These guys though, seemed to have no problem keeping up with us. I had reached the beach when I felt it. Pain bolted through my system, causing me to stumble and catch my breath. But it wasn't my pain. It was Tory's. I knew it, undoubtedly. **

**By then, Shelton and Hi had already reached the boat but Tory was nowhere to be seen. Obviously, they didn't feel Tory's pain. So why did I? They stared at me with fear in their eyes. I stared back. **

_GO ON WITHOUT ME, TORY AND I'LL CATCH UP WITH YOU LATER. _

_ARE YOU CRAZY?_

**Hi screamed in my head, at the same time as Shelton's **

_NO WAY MAN, WE'RE A PACK_**. **

**I could hear our pursuers gaining, getting dangerously close. I look straight at the. **

_GO. NOW_.

**Something in my look must've tooled them that I was serious. They hopped into the boat and revved away, both boys casting one backward glance towards me. **

**Now Tory and I were on our own. At least we had an advantage, I thought as I zoomed back through the trees to find Tory. They must've heard the boat leave and assumed that we were all on it. I stopped to sniff out Tory. As soon as my nose caught the familiar scent of her shampoo I was off. I didn't like what I found. **

**Tory's body sprawled out in between groupings of thick plant life. Her right thigh was drenched in blood. I crouched down next to her. **

"**Tory. Tory!" I whispered, shaking her shoulder. **

**Suddenly, I felt a presence nearby. I ducked behind a branch and stood impossibly still. I saw the black-clothed men that had been following us. They walked slowly, seeming unsure about whether to continue searching or to give up. I held my breath, willing myself to remain unnoticed. I could hear a moth fluttering its wings nervously high up in the trees above me, and Tori's shallow and strained breaths. **

**The enemy stopped for a second and looked in my direction. I thanked whoever was watching over me that I'd opted for dark clothes. I breathed a soft sigh of relief as I watched the men move away from our hiding spot. After I was positive that they'd moved on, Tory became my priority. **

**Kneeling over her, I listened to the sound of her heartbeat. It seemed fragile and weak. As quietly as possible, I picked her up, carefully avoiding her bleeding leg wound. I stood there for a second, getting my bearings and carefully planning my next move. If I was right, I'd have to carry Tory about 600 feet, towards the south beach. From there I'd have to figure out the rest of my plan. **

**I began to run, shifting Tory's weight in my arms. I hadn't been running for long, when I heard a branch snap loudly to my right. Someone was still looking for us. I came to an abrupt stop, almost dropping Tory in the process. To secure my grip on her, I pulled her legs closer towards me. That was a mistake that I'd regret for the rest of my life. A loud cry of pain escaped Tory's lips, causing me to curse silently. **

**I heard the men stop and then begin speeding towards us. I ran too, moving my hand away from her thigh. She'd begun to wake up, moaning and making feeble attempts at speech. I knew that Tory's life was in my hands, and that knowledge kept me from giving up. **

_IF I CAN JUST MAKE IT TO THE BEACH, I thought, THERE ARE BUNKERS THERE, PLACES TO HIDE_**. **

**This gave me a glimmer of hope, and added to my responsibility. I zigzagged through the trees, trying to throw them off our trail. It was then that I let my guard down. If I'd been more focused then maybe the bullet that came flying towards me wouldn't have taken me by surprise. I turned my back toward it, shielding Tory's body with my own. **

**The bullet embedded itself in my stomach, causing my body to shut down instantly. As the ground rushed up to meet me, I heard Tory exclaim in agony and looked down to see blood staining her shirt as it flowed from the bullet wound on her lower stomach. I let her go and we both hit the ground and gasped in pain. Even though I'd lost my flare, I could hear the men running away, not bothering to remain hidden now that their job was done. **

**I managed to drag myself over beside Tory, cradling her head in my arms. Oddly enough, she was fully conscious. **

**I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks as the reality of the situation hit me; Tory and I were going to die. I couldn't have cared less about myself, it's not like I'd send the world into grieving if I died. But Tory. She had her whole life ahead of her, had a million people who'd be devastated if she was lost; including me. Tory was going to be successful, without a doubt. But I'd taken that away from her. It was my fault she was dying because if I had guarded her better, none of this would've happened. **

"**No Ben, it's not your fault." **

**Tory's failing voice drifted up to my ears. I looked down to find her incredible eyes staring back at me, with an abnormal shade of gold replacing their usual emerald shine. I could see my reflection in them, and my eyes mirrored the colour. The pain and guilt must've caused me to flare and I'd been too pre-occupied to notice. **

"**What are you talking about?" **

**I whispered, wincing when I felt the pain intensify. **

"**This isn't your fault. None of it is. So don't you ever say that again Benjamin Blue."**

**Understanding flooded my mind. She'd never lost her flare, so she'd heard every word that I'd thought. Typical Tory. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. So I leaned down and gently kissed her pale lips. **

"**I love you Tory Brennan." **

**I felt her hand make its way into mine. I could tell that I was about to lose her forever, and yet I couldn't help but smile back at those beautiful lips as she whispered her final words. **

"**I love you too, Ben Blue." **

SO? What do you guys think? Please review and tell me your HONEST opinion. Luv u guys!


End file.
